emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6946 (14th August 2014)
"Adam warns Aaron that Ross and Donna will be in trouble if he fails to prevent Stephen from finding them. Seemingly on side, Aaron insists he is driving and the pair speed off; and Laurel plans a day out for April." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Donna covers that the manager was resisting arrest and convinces Stephen to open the safe. Adam tells Aaron that Ross and Donna will be in trouble if he doesn't stop Stephen finding them in his club. Seemingly on side, Aaron insists that he is driving and the pair screech off. Charity tells Declan that Harvey wanted to have sex with her but all she wanted to do was to come back to him. She says she's realised that they're for keeps. Donna sets about bagging the items in the safe and takes a peek inside the envelope, wincing on discovering what's inside. Stephen soon smells a rat however, as Ross struggles to turn his police radio off. Realising that Ross is a fraud and Donna is bent, he punches Ross to the floor and grabs Donna. After confessing Donna's condition to Laurel, Marlon sets about telling Paddy and Rhona and makes plans for a day out with April. Moira and Chas are concerned to learn from Finn that Adam left with his passport and realise he's thinking of leaving to see Aaron. Piecing it all together, Stephen realises Donna and Ross are working for Gary. Adam and Aaron arrive outside the club and hear Donna's screams. Adam drives their car into Stephen's creating a diversion inside the club. Acting quickly, Donna grabs her asp and makes a dash to the door with the cash and the envelope with Ross quickly behind. Aaron and Adam also quickly flee the area as Stephen's henchmen give chase but quickly lose them. As Ross and Donna race off in the police car, Aaron informs Adam he knows what's been going on regarding James, his drug-taking and him trying to kiss Chas. Adam is irritated and surprises Aaron by his attitude as he rants on about Moira and begins to goad him. Donna tells Ross that she can't leave with him, lying that she doesn't love him and was just using him. Ross is devastated. Marlon's grateful when Laurel manages to book a morning at the aquarium and an afternoon at the National Space Centre for April. Chas is shocked when she calls Aaron and gets a UK dialling tone. Ross drops Donna off to meet Gary at a car park. She tells him to take the money, burn the uniform and dump the car and lie low. She tells Ross she plans to arrest Gary and come clean about what she's done, but promises not to bring Ross into it on the condition that he gives Marlon a share of the money for April. As Ross drives off, she calls for police back up. Aaron catches up with Adam as he waits for a bus back to Emmerdale. He hesitates before getting on the bus with him. A broken Ross has a change of heart and drives back to the car park to Donna. Gary gets a surprise when Donna turns up on the roof to meet him rather than Ross. She points her taser at him and tells him he's going to prison now she's seen what's in the envelope. She receives a surprise herself however, on discovering she has a gun pointing at her thanks to Gary's own backup. Gary makes threats to April but Ross's arrival on the roof causes a distraction and Donna handcuffs herself to Gary and they both fumble towards the edge of the multistory car-park. Clinging to the edge, Donna tells Garry to call his man off or she'll jump and take him with her. But as she begins to realise that Gary won't back down, Donna apologises to Ross for lying and tells him she does love him after all, before letting go. Ross watches in horror as she and Gary plummet to the ground below and land with a sickening thud. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast *Manager - Una McNulty *Stephen Banks - Nick Moss *Luca - Jon Lolis *Gary North - Fergus O'Donnell Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Office *Mist Nightclub - Interior and exterior *Brumby Square Multi-storey Car Park *Unknown roads Notes *This episode features the death of Donna Windsor, although she also appears in the next episode in which her body is seen. Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 8.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 9.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 8.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,830,000 viewers watched the 8.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 29.1% share. A further 244,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 9.00pm, receiving a share of 1.2%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes